


it's a date!

by gaytimetraveller



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 14:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16725237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaytimetraveller/pseuds/gaytimetraveller
Summary: Ventus had never been someone who had had very many friends, or friends at all. (aka Ven makes a friend, and maybe a boyfriend)





	it's a date!

**Author's Note:**

> so im back on my shit. AGain. ive been 24/7 khux posting since the last update god help me i watched back cover again too and ive been losing my goddamned mind. anyways welcome to content this ones good i support ephemera and ventus holding hands and yes you can pry me calling him ephemera instead of ephemer out of my cold dead hands its cute
> 
> (also i haven't yet voiced this thought but i hope you all now know i like to call him ephemera not just cause its a cute name but because mera would be a really valid nickname. just a thought)

Ventus had never been someone who had had very many friends, or friends at all, so this was entirely new ground for him. When Ephemera had actually wanted to go out and have an ice cream and hang out, he thought that maybe it was just out of politeness. But then, he’d actually shown up, and they’d actually gotten to hang out, and then Ven had mentioned he had a skateboard and Ephemera said he should bring it next time. _Next time?_ Next time. There was a next time.

And that second time, that could’ve just been politeness too; or pity. Ventus was no stranger to other’s pity. He was small, weak, mostly friendless, and maybe a little too kind-hearted despite it all. Others often simply felt sorry for him and he knew it.

But then there was a third time. And a fourth, a fifth, and now a sixth. If anything, Ven was a bit nervous for this one.

The last time they’d hung out, it’d been getting ice cream (again, as always; Ephemera seemed to have a taste for the stuff more than Ventus did) and then buying Ephemera a skateboard of his own, because he said he liked seeing Ven do it and wanted to try to learn himself. Then he’d looked at him with stars in his eyes and the biggest kind of smile on his face, and he’d asked if Ven would teach him, next time. Of course he’d said yes. There was no way he could say no when he was smiling at him like that, not that Ephemera knew that. He hoped he didn’t know that.

So here he was, waiting for his friend by the ever-popular fountain, skateboard tucked under one arm and fidgeting with the other. One could practically hear Ephemera coming before they seen him, and Ventus perked up a bit at familiar footsteps rounding the corner. He nervously tucked his hair behind one ear with his free hand, and had to look away for a moment when Ephemera came bounding into the square, scarf halfway undone and a colourful skateboard kinda awkwardly bundled in one arm.

It was cheesy, but sometimes Ventus felt like he was staring at the sun.

Ephemera practically skidded to a stop beside him with a little wave-salute, and Ventus gave his own little half-wave back. He tucked his hair behind his ear again with a bit of a bigger smile. Ephemera went to set down his skateboard, and instead fumbled with it and dropped it, and he laughed as he let it go, which had Ventus laughing a little too. Maybe a bit more meekly. It felt awkward to be too loud when he could help it, he knew he was too loud sometimes.

Ventus put down his own skateboard, and Ephemera flipped his own over with his foot with a smile and a breathed, “Hey,” and Ventus maybe fumbled a little himself. The two of them paused a moment. Then, “So, we gonna get this show on the road?”

“...Oh. Oh! Yeah,” Ven looked away again only to glance back up. “You can, uh, get on it, we’ll start there.”

He watched Ephemera eagerly clamber onto his skateboard, and then immediately lose balance when it started rolling. He wobbled back and forth, waving his arms back and forth and making vague yelling noises. For a moment, he managed to get his balance, and he gave one of those all-teeth smiles.

“Oh! Good job!” Ventus clapped lightly, and Ephemera tried to give a little wave and immediately lost balance.

He fell forward, and Ven grabbed both of his hands to try to keep him on his feet. Again, he smiled, sunny as ever. “Thanks Ven, you’re a lifesaver!”

Ventus flushed, not that he’d admit to it after, and when he tried to pull his hands back a bit Ephemera didn’t let go, and that pulled him forwards with a, “Whoops! Sorry.” That left him having to get back steady on his feet again, yet once he was he still didn’t let go. Ventus couldn’t quite look him in the eyes, sure he’d turn into a tomato if he tried.

“Ah, you can let go now, if you want?” Ven didn’t make any move to pull back this time. He knew they’d probably just end up toppling over entirely with how Ephemera seemed to be handling things so far. Maybe it was the kinda silly pointy boots; there was a reason Ventus wore sneakers, even if everyone else said they weren’t practical enough.

Ephemera hummed, “Nah, I think I’m better like this.” When Ven looked up, he was giving the cheekiest kind of smile. It was cute on his face (oh, who was he kidding, everything looked cute on his face).

“You sure about that?” Ven’s voice was maybe a tad shakier than he wanted, but he managed a smile, even if only a small one.

“Yep! I’m sure,” he gave a wink and oh, Ventus was sure he was going to melt.

He spent a few moments stammering and flustering, and Ephemera laughed brightly. “Maybe I should ask if you’re the one who’s sure?”

Ventus had to pull his gaze up off of the ground, and up into somewhere in the vicinity of his face. “I...Yeah, I am.” It came out more serious than he meant for it to, and for a moment he nearly panicked, sure that Ephemera would back away, like he’d managed to ruin things with just that, (it wouldn’t be the first time). But Ephemera didn’t budge, his grip didn’t falter. If anything, it seemed like he held tighter for a moment, like a comfort, a reassurance.

“Then it’s a date!” Ephemera laughed for a moment, and then abruptly quieted and went very red in the face, followed by Ventus having about the same reaction. He’d sounded joking, but not joking enough. “I mean, if you’re good with that?” he sounded almost painfully awkward, but it may as well have been music to Ventus’ ears.

“O-Of course!” Ven stuttered and tripped over his own words. Ephemera didn’t seem to mind. “Of course I’d, um, I’d like to,”

The next of what seemed to be Ephemera’s unlimited smiles was wonderfully genuine, it was the kind of softly small smile that seemed to shine on him. It was blinding, and it was warm; and this time Ventus had the courage not to look away. For a moment Ephemera opened his mouth, but then seemed to think better and didn’t say anything at all. Maybe he didn’t need to. After all, it was a date.

Mere moments later, Ephemera had managed to start his skateboard rolling again and sent both of them toppling all the way over. This time, when they both started laughing Ven didn’t bother to try to keep from being loud. He never would’ve noticed, but Ephemera looked at him as if he held all the light in the worlds.


End file.
